


god help us - for art is long, and life so short

by missdulcerosea



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, bc referencing that darn play is my biggest weakness, but not too much, title is stolen from goethe's faust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: An idle night at the university - Richard sketches, Randolph observes.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	god help us - for art is long, and life so short

There’s quiet, save for the sound of graphite on paper. The room is dimly lit by the flickering candlelight in the corner. They are safe, they are safe, they are safe, Richard tells himself, the rain may be rattling the foundations of the building and dripping down the windows but here there is no rain and they are awake and together, away from the creatures that only they can see.

“Can I see what you’re drawing?” Randolph’s voice is thick with sleep - he’s been leaning against Richard’s shoulder. When he sits up to scratch the sleeping grit from his eyes there’s the red creases of an imprint on his cheek.

“Of course, of course.” That’s one of the things that Richard finds magnetic about Randolph. He always asks, never rips the paper out of his hands or leans over to loudly ask what he’s been drawing. He doesn’t recoil when Richard tries to explain it - part of it may be they walk the same path, see some of the same things, but Richard has never been too sure.

He hands the drawing over. Richard likes watching Randolph when he scrutinizes his drawings: There is something in the way his face scrunches up just a little, freckles so distinct on his skin. His faded blue-green eyes squint a little, mouth pressed into a tight line. He has an eye for detail, Pickman knows that much.

“I really like it. There’s so much detail on the scales-” Here, Randolph traces a finger over the half-smudged silvery graphite- “-And the eyes. I’ve always liked how you draw eyes. They have a lot of shine to them. A lot of life.”

“Thank you. I saw this creature in a dream of mine and started drawing it when I woke up. Didn’t have enough time to finish.”

Though he lets out a soft, dry laugh the both of them know it was no dream. They know that creatures like this walk the waking world, too. Richard sees them all the time, more than he wants to. So he takes to drawing as a way to try and contain them. There are creatures that look like they’ve clawed their ways out of nightmares, but there’s something about trapping them on the paper that draws Richard to remembering them.

“I’ll be finished with this soon. Just a few more touches-”  
Richard gets cut off by a yawn.

“Tired?”

“No. Not at all.” In spite of his words he sets his sketchpad down to recline on the couch, wrapping Randolph in his arms. He cradles him close, letting Randolph reach up a hand to brush his dark hair away from his face, and closes his eyes. With someone else here and the rain at his window, faint and in rhythmic pattern now, he can almost believe he’s safe.

“Hmmph.” Randolph lets Richard rock him back and forth in his arms, leaving a kiss to his forehead. “Good night, Richard.”

“Good night. Sleep well.”

Tonight there is nothing waiting for them. He just knows it.

He lets Randolph relax against him, the beating of his heart and the slow steadying of his breathing fill the room, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> why is this ship so underrated i'm sad
> 
> anyways here we go


End file.
